A New Journey: Sequel to A New Beginning
by Alicefreak101
Summary: What lies ahead for this family is new journey. Follow Renesmee, Jake, the twins and friends and family on this journey. But when the twins start their new school, trouble arises. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey

**A/N This is the first chapter of A New Journey. I hope that all of my readers will enjoy it. Oh just to let you all know that there was a time lapse and the kids are in their teens now.**

Chapter One

Clary's POV

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the day my mom, dad, and my overprotective twin brother, and I moved to Anchorage, Alaska. Why did we move to Alaska? Well, my mom wanted to be closer to her family. Honestly I didn't want to move here and leave my friends, but we did and I have to deal with it. My brother and I will be starting a new school in September, and this year we will be sophomors. So we have this month and next month to enjoy our summer vacation. Let me tell you about myself and my brother. I look a little like my mom. I have the same chocolate brown eyes, but I have my dad's black hair. I have the same personality as my mom, so that means I'm sarcastic, smart and fun to hang with. Now my brother EJ, he can be overprotective sometimes. He has most of dads looks. That includes his eyes, his nose, mouth. You get what I'm saying? Anyways we grew up pretty fast, and when we realized that we were growing up so fast. I decided to ask my mom why EJ and I were growing up faster than the other kids. Well she told me that my brother EJ and I are hybrids. Meaning that EJ and I are half mortal, half immortal. So our parents decided to keep us home and she and my dad taught us, and so did our aunts and uncles, and our grandparents, when Carlisle wasn't working at the hospital. Anyways we started our freshmen year right after we turned fifteen (five years old in a fifteen year old body).

"Clarissa come on down!"

I close my diary and I go downstairs to find that my brother and our family were downstairs.

"You're still in your pj's?" Alice asked.

"Yeah seeing that I only woke up thirty minutes ago, so can I go back up into my room now or do I have to stay down here?"

"What do you think the answer is sis?"

"The answer is no." My mom said.

"Why not?"

"Rosalie and I are going to take you shopping for your first day of school." Alice said.

"Alice do you even know what school were going to do?" I asked my aunt. I should really call her Aunt Alice, but she doesn't care what I call her. Except when I call her shopaholic; which she is, she gets mad.

"No, why?" She asked.

All of a sudden her face went blank.

"Dang it!" She yelled.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"They have uniforms at the school she and EJ are going to."

"Sorry, but if I would have know you were going to take me shopping; I would have told you sooner."

"Now I'm all bummed out." Alice said in a baby voice.

"Can't we still go shopping?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I guess so, besides I need a new pair of flats." Alice said looking down at her worn out shoes.

"Huh you two can have fun while I'm up in my room writing."

"Oh no you don't." Alice said

"You're going shopping with us." Rosalie said.

"Aw come on!" I shouted.

"Oh come on sis its not like anybody is going to read your diary." EJ said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"EJ you better have not read my diary?"

He gave me an evil grin.

"EJ!"

EJ ran up the stairs and within seconds he came back downstairs with my diary in his hands.

"Dear Diary..." He began in a horrible girl voice.

"EJ give my diary back NOW!"

I started chasing him around the house yelling for him to give it back.

"EJ give your sister her diary back to her." My mom said.

He gave me my diary back, and I go upstairs, take my lock, and I lock my my diary up, and I hide my diary under my pillow and I put my key in my jewelry box. I get dressed and I go back downstairs.

"EJ if yuo ever read my diary again, I will kill you. Then I will bring you back to life, and then I will kill you again, and leave you dead!"

"I'm so scared of my sister."

"Maybe I should go shopping, so I can get away from my annoying brother."

"Yay!" Alice chidded cheerfully.

"Can I drive? I have my permit."

"I don't see why not." Alice said.

"Uh oh I guess I need to warn other drivers to stay off of the road, because my sister is driving. She'll be the death of us all." EJ said sarcastically.

"Hey at least I know how to drive, unlike you." I said after I stompt on his foot.

"That hurt."

"Good, oh and EJ if I find out that you have been in my room trying to look for diary, I will hurt you. Just a fair warning."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright we'll back in a couple of hours." I said.

"Have fun and behave." My mother called out.

"Don't worry mom we're just going to go to the mall, climb on the tables and act like monkey's." I answered back sarcastlically.

She just gave me a look and then smiled.

Renesmee's POV

My daughter went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and EJ, well he went upstairs. Probably playing his game. Why did Emmett have to give him a playstation four for his fifteenth? Meanwhile Jake and I were visiting my family.

"How was the drive up here?" Esme asked me.

"It was peacefull half until EJ woke Clary up."

"Why was she sleeping in the car?" My dad asked me.

"She stayed up half the night talking to her friends on the phone."

"What did EJ do to wake her?" Emmett asked.

"Well he started to tickle her with a feather that he pulled off of her pillow. When she did wake up, she punched him in the stomach."

"Nice." Emmett said.

"When do they start school?" Carlisle asked.

"September." Jake said.

Two hours later

EJ's POV

'Yes I found it, but where is her key?' I thought to myself.

"EJ you better not be in your sisters room!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not anymore!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Don't go into her room again when she is not in there." Mom said.

"Sorry."

I continued searching her room when I finally found her key, but I didn't get to take it out because I saw my sister getting out of the car along with Alice and Rosalie. So I put the diary back where I found it, and I left her room, and went downstairs.

"Hey sis how was the shopping trip?" I asked my sister.

"It was fine. I bought a brand new outfit, well actually six brand new outfits, and six brand new shoes."

"That's cool."

"Hey aren't we going to a prep school that has uniforms, because Alice keeps bugging me about it?" Clary asked mom.

"Actually we were thinking of sending you and your brother to a school that isn't far from here. They don't have uniforms, so its a good thing that Alice and Rosalie took you shopping."

"Really you decided to change us to a different school?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides we don't think you should wear uniforms again." Dad said.

"Yes!" Both my sister and I yelled.

"I'm glad I went shopping." Clary said smiling as she went upstairs to her room.

Oh no she's going up to her room!

Clary's POV

I go up to my room and I open my door, only to find that my bed was unmade. I thought I made my bed this morning. Then I saw that my diary was poking out from under my pillow.

"EJ!"

I ran downstairs and I hit EJ.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked me.

"Did you go snooping in my room, looking for my diary?"

"No." He looked scared.

I looked at him until he finally gave in.

"Alright alright. Yes I did go snooping in your room."

"Thank you. Don't go in or come into my room without my permission! Got it!"

He just shook his head and said.

"Don't use your gift on me."

"For your information I did not use my manipulation gift on you. I just know how to scare you into confessing things."

I go up to my room and I put my new outfits away. Then I make my bed again, and I start writing in my diary.

Deary Diary,

Today I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I bought, well they bought me six brand new outfits and six brand new shoes. My brother is so annoying. If he thinks he is going to read my diary, well he can think again. I might as well hide it somewhere where he can't find it. I miss my best friends. I wish we didn't have to move, but we did. Anyways my brother and I have gifts. I can manipulate anybody anytime I want. Meaning I can make them change their minds or confess to something. I don't use my gift on my family except for my brother. My brother's gift is annoyance. He can annoy someone till they go insane. No I'm just kidding, his gift is to create illusions the same gift as Zafrina. How do we know who she is? Well our parents told us. We even have cousins who live not to far from here, so they come and visit us very often. We did have a cousin named Irina, but she was killed by the Volturi many many years ago, for giving false information. That was when mom was a little girl. I can't wait to start school. I know that I will make new friends, but I will never stop being friends with Kelsie, adn Hailey. Oh that reminds me, I have to call them, and tell them that we made it into Alaska safely. Oh almost forgot, Kelsie and Hailey are twins.

I finish up my diary entry and I close my diary, lock it up, and I hide my diary and key in a new place. I grab my cell phone off of the bedside table and I call my friends. I talk to my friends and after talking to my friends for a couple of hours, I went downstairs; to find that everybody was still there.

"Wow you must have been doing something important in your room." Emmett said.

"I was talking to my friends." I said sitting down on the couch.

"What were you girls talking about?" My brother asked.

"NOYB." I said to my brother.

"What?" He asked me.

"It means none of your business."

"Whatever." He said as we went back to playing on his hand held video game.

"So Kelsie and Hailey have a new baby sister."

"Aw what is their baby sisters name?" Alice asked.

"They named her Winter."

"That's a very unique name." Jasper said.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm going upstairs to play my playstation four." EJ announced.

"Stay out of my room." I warned him.

He just waved his hand at me, and went upstairs.

"So when does Alandra and the others get back from their hunting trip?" Bella asked me.

Yeah I call everybody by their first names instead of grandma or grandpa, or aunt and uncle.

"They should be back right about now."

"Hey hey." Peyton said as Travis followed her inside.

"Hey how was the hunting trip?" I asked.

"It was good." Alandra said as she and Chris came in.

"Where is Tiffany and CeCe?" I asked.

"I'm right here." CeCe said as she and Jordan came in. "Tiffany was right..."

"Boo!" Tiffany screamed in CeCe's ears as she jumped down from the roof ledge with Adam behind her.

"Tiff don't do that." CeCe said.

"Sorry." Tiffany said.

"Hey Clary how have you been?" Travis asked.

"I've been okay I guess; except for the fact that my brother has been going into my room, and snooping through my stuff, looking for my diary. He's already found it once, so I had to hide it again."

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Chris asked.

"Nah he's my brother I should do it."

"When do you start school?" Jordan asked.

"In September."

"Do you know what school you're going to?" Adam asked.

"Well that's the thing, my mom said that EJ and I were going to go to a prep school. A school where you have to wear uniforms. Anyways she and my dad decided to put us in a public school where there aren't any uniforms."

"Ah." Adam just said.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. Night everybody."

I go up to my room, and when I enter my room, I find EJ in my room reading my diary.

"EJ GET OUT!"

All he did was look at me, then he got up from the bed and ran out of the room, with my diary in his hands.

"Give me my diary back!" I yelled as I ran downstairs and into the family room.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Mom!"

"EJ give your sister her diary back. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Only one time." He said giving me my diary back.

"Thank you, now go to bed its late."

He just nodded and went to his room.

"Can I get a small safe to keep my diary away from him?"

"We'll see. Go to bed sweetie." My dad said.

"Night." I said again.

With that I went upstairs, got dressed for bed, and went to sleep.

**A/N Well that was the first chapter of A New Journey. Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter Two will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...I know I know that I have not posted in a while, but I have been super busy. Next month I will be going back to school and thank goodness it is my last year in high school. That is why when I write my future stories I will have less time to post my stories, but don't worry I will post as soon as I can. So now on with chapter two. Take the risk and read my story.**

Chapter Two

Clary's POV

Two Months Later

Dear Diary,

Well, tomorrow is the first day my brother EJ and I start our new school. Earlier last month, EJ and I found out that we are going to be going East Anchorage High School. Mom was right, its not to far from where we live. Tomorrow we start out as shophomors. The coolest thing about this month is that EJ and I will be sixteen on the twenty fourth. Soon after we turn sixteen we are going to take our drivers test. I'm sure I'll pass the first time. However I'm not so sure about EJ. It will be a miracal if he passes the first time. My friends Kelsie and Hailey already started chool. We're lucky because we didn't have to start in August, but the downside is that they get out of school before we do, but I don't care.

I stop writing in my diary and I lock it up, and I put my diary and key into my safe. I finally talked my parents into getting me a small safe so I can keep it away from my brother. So far it is working.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the family room.

"Well good afternoon." My dad said.

"Slept in today?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, wanted to sleep in one last time before I start school." I said opening up the pantry looking for my favorite ceriel.

"Mom where is my ceriel?"

"It's in there somewhere."

"Mom if it were in here I would have found it."

"Good afternoon sis."

"Hi." I said as I turned around, only to find EJ holding my favorite ceriel box. "EJ did you eat the last of my favorite ceriel?"

"No." He lied, so I decided to use my gift on him.

"Now tell me did you eat the last of my ceriel?"

"Yes." He finally admitted.

"Thank you." I said stomping on his right foot.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Good." I said opening up the fridge taking a yogurt out to eat. "So last night I was talking to Kelsie and Hailey, and we were talking about having them come down and visit during Christmas vacation. I mean that's if it's okay with you guys."

"I think I can agree to that." Mom said.

"Awesome." I said as I took another bite of my yogurt.

"I'm going upstairs." EJ announced.

"Stay out of my room! Oh and EJ I will know if you tried to open up my safe, so don't even think about going in there and trying to open it up." I warned him.

"Are you excited to start school?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because one, I will be sixteen this month. Two I will get to make new friends. No because I have to go to school with EJ."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow." Carlisle stated.

I just smiled. After I finished eating my yogurt; I went upstairs, got dressed, and I made my bed, and went back downstairs.

"So do you kow what you want for your birthday?" Alice asked.

"That's a good question. Hm let me think...a car." I said with a quick reply.

"What kind of car?" My mother asked.

"Hm that's hard...a porsche." I answered back quickly.

"What color?" Jasper asked.

"Silver." I answered directly.

"Good color." Emmett said.

"I know." I said smiling. "So I was thinking that the day after I turn sixteen, I want to go take my drivers test."

"That's what we were planning on doing." My dad said.

"I just smiled, and then I looked at Alice.

"Clary I think you should go up to your room."

"Why?" I asked my aunt.

"An unwanted vistitor is in there."

"EJ. When will he ever learn. Excuse me."

"You're excused." My mom said.

I walk up the stairs, and I walk into my room.

"EJ! Get you're ass out of my room now!"

"Why should I?"

I walked up to him, and I grab him by his ear. We go downstairs and we walk into the kitchen.

"Clary why are you dragging your brother by his ear?" Rosalie said.

I ignored my aunts question. I finally decided to let go of my brothers ear.

"That hurt!" He yelled in my face.

"Good! Maybe that'll teach you to stay out of my room!"

"EJ! Clary! That's enough!" My dad yelled.

We stopped yelling.

"EJ you're grounded for a week for going into your sisters room; when she told you to stay out."

"Haha." I said sticking my tounge out at my brother.

"You're grounded too Clarissa but for only two days." Dad said.

"Why me too?"

"How many time do we have to tell you not to curse or hurt your brother?"

"You haven't until now."

"Well I'm saying it now. Next time don't do it."

"Huh yes sir."

"How come she's only grounded for two days?" EJ asked.

"She doesn't have to be told more than once by any of us to not do something she isn't supposed to do." Mom said.

"EJ since you're grounded for a week, you can't play your games, watch T.V. and use your cell phone."

"I can't have my phone while I'm at school?"

"No, you can use you're sisters phone." Dad said.

"That's totally unfair!"

"Life's unfair EJ." I told my brother.

"How would you know?" EJ asked.

"I'm smart unlike you."

"How are you smart?"

"Hm lets see, I get straight A's on every progress report and report card every year. I was in the National Honour Society at our last school, and when I start school tomorrow, they will know how good of a student I am, that they might even put me in the National Honour Society. Heck they could bump me up to the eleventh grade."

"You're not smart enough to be in the eleventh grade."

"FYI yes I am, and you should be back in the ninth grade."

"I hope you fail every single class, Clarissa."

"You take that back."

"No!" He screamed.

All of a sudden he showed me an illusion. It was me sitting in class looking at my report card. I got all F's on my report card.

"EJ that's enough!"

The illusions stopped, and I hadn't realized that I had tears slipping down my face.

"EJ go to your room. You're father and I will discuss your punishment later."

EJ went up to his room.

"What did he show you?" My dad asked me.

"He showed me sitting in class looking at my report card. I t showed that I had gotten all F's."

"Oh honey you know that's not going to happen."

"I know. Hey don't punish EJ even further, let me talk to him. Besides its my fault he said those things."

"Alright." Mom said.

I go upstairs and I knock on my brothers door.

EJ's POV

"Come in." I said.

My sister walks in, and she closes the door behind her.

"EJ can I talk to you?"

"Why are you going to yell at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Look what I said to you was not right. I know that you are smart and not dumb. I'm really sorry that I sait that to you, and that I pulled your ear and stomped on your foot. I don't want to fight.

"Clary I don't want to fight either, and I'm really sorry that I said those things to you, and showed you that illusion of you getting all F's on your report card."

"I think I can say we bother can forgive each other right?"

"Yeah I forgive you sis, you forgive me too?"

"Yeah I forgive you EJ." Clary said as she and I hugged each other.

"Mom, dad you can come in now."

Both mom and dad came into my room.

"We heard what you said to each other, and we are happy that you apologized to each other and forgave each other." Mom said.

"So does that mean you are going to unground us both?" EJ asked.

Both my sister and I smiled up at our parents.

"We'll think about it."

The next day

Clary's POV

Dear Diary,

Well today is the first day of school for my brother EJ and I, and for other students of course. Anyways this morning turned out to be pleasent. Why? Well my brother and I aren't fighting today. I think he is going into protective brother mode. Every year when the first day of school starts, he will go into protective brother mode. It's a little annoying, but hey my brothers got to do what he's got to do to protect me.

"Come on Clary. It's time to go!" MOm yelled from downstairs.

I stop writing in my diary and I put it back in my safe. I go downstairs and I meet my mom and my brother in the family room.

"Already to go." I said smiling. "Oh I also call shotgun."

"Hey no fair I want to ride in the front seat." EJ complained.

"You can ride in the front after school." I said.

"Fine." EJ said finally giving in.

We finally arrive to school, and we say goodbye to mom, and we get out of the car.

"Have a great day."

"Bye mom." We both say together.

We walk into the school and we go to the table to pick up our class schedules.

"It looks like we have English, Chemistry, Geometry, and Worlds History together, and we have the same lunch." EJ said.

"I have volleyball, dance, and choir." I told my brother.

"I have wrestling, football, and art." EJ said.

The first bell rings and we head off to our first class, English. We walk into the class and we find the first two seats we see empty. We put our stuff down and we take a seat. Students start walking in and taking their seats. Finally the bell rings and the teacher comes in.

"Good morning students, my name is Mrs. Gomez and this year I will be your English two teacher. Last year I taught English One, but I was moved up. So I know most of you. However there are a couple of you I don't know. Before I get started I am going to the attendence."

Before the teacher could take the attendence, the announcements came on. After giving the announcements, the teacher spoke.

"Let me take role and then we will get started on what we are going to do."

She read through the names and she fianlly got to us.

"Clarissa Black."

"Here!" I answered.

"EJ Black."

"Here." My brother answered.

"Are you two related?"

"Yes we are." We both answered together.

After taking the attendence, the teacher stood up from her desk and stood in front of the class.

"Today we are going to get to know each other. Here behind the podium is a vollyball. What we are going to do is pass the ball around, and I want you tell us about yourself."

The teacher passes the ball to a random student.

"My name is Elyza and I play vollyball."

She passes the ball and EJ catches the ball.

"My name is EJ and I am the twin brother of Clary. I also play football, and I wrestle."

EJ then passes it to me.

"My name is Clarissa, but I go by Clar. I am in choir, dance, and I play the piano, and volleyball."

I pass the ball to someone else.

"My name is Adrianna, I am originally from Italy. I am a cheerleader."

More and more people introduced themselves. Finally we finished passing the ball around, and we waited for the bell to ring. OUr next class was Chemistry, and that class went by pretty fast, and so did Worlds History. Fianlly it was time for lunch. The lunch room was big. They have tables for football players, vollyball players and for other popular cliques. You get what I'm saying? I did not think they would have something like this here at this school. Apparently they do. Even though I play volleyball and EJ plays football and does wrestling, we might fit in with popular crowd, but henestly my brother and I don't care for popularity.

"Hey EJ lets sit here." I said pointing to an empty table.

He follows me, and we sit down to eat our lunch. My brother and I were engrossed in a conversation, when three girls came up to the table.

"Hi, who are you?" The blonde one asked.

"I'm Clary, and this is my twin brother EJ."

"I'm Mara, and this is Beca and Karen, and you are sitting at our table."

"How can it be your table when its the first day of school?"

"We ate at this table last year and the year before that."

"So, we can sit here is we want." EJ said.

"I was actually talking to your sister. By all means EJ you can sit here at our table, but your sister has to leave."

EJ and I looked at each other.

"Sorry girls, but if my sister can't sit here then I'm not going to sit here."

"Oh come on please?" She said using her puppy dog face.

"No." EJ said.

"Well maybe we'll just have to make your sister leave." Beca said.

"Touch my sister and you will regret it."

"Whatever. Girls lets go find a different table to sit at. We'll deal with you later." She said smirking at me eavily.

**A/N...Uh oh there is trouble arising for Clary. **

**I apologize again for the delay for the chapter, but I was super busy, but I hope you like it.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter three will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...Okay so to make up my long absence I have decided to update another chapter. It will be a little shorted due to my writers block, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I am going to let you know that it will be another while before I post chapter four cause I will be in Mississippi for a week and I will be doing things with my family. I should update soon. Now take the risk and read it.**

Chapter Three

EJ's POV

"Don't worry sis I won't let them touch you." I told my sister.

"Thanks EJ, come on lets get to class."

"What class do you have next?" I ask my sister.

"Um I have choir next, and then we have math, and then I have dance, and my last class is vollyball, and then we can go home."

"Awesome, okay I guess I'll see you after art?"

"Yeah see you after art."

I went into the art room and I take a seat in the back. Juast ask I sat down I saw the girl Mara walk in. Next thing you know she comes up to me.

"Hi EJ."

"Hi Mara, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you want to hang out after school?"

"Sorry Mara, but I can't today maybe someother day."

"Whatever."

With that Mara went to go sit down in front of me. For the seat next to me was taken. I honestly don't want to be friends with her if she is going to be rude to my sister.

"Good afternoon class today you are to draw a picture of someone you love. Now this is just to see how well you're with drawing. I will choose only one person to be represented in the art contest and that person will be moved up to my advanced art class. Now get to work."

I decide to draw my sister. For one thing I love my sister, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister. After what seemed like a long time; I finally finished my drawing, adn I brought it up to the teacher.

"Done already?"

I just nodded my head.

"You can go take your seat now."

I go back to my seat and I sit down and take my ipod out, and I listen to my music quietly.

Clary's POV

After saying bye to my brother, I headed to choir. I walk into the choir class, and as soon as I walked into the room I saw a girl that I noticed. Beca, was the girl I noticed. Why does she have to be in choir?

"Clary hi what are you doing here?" Beca came up to me.

"This is my class period."

"You sing?"

"Yeah why do you think I'm in this class?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, and stalked away. I find an empty seat on the risers and I was minding my own business; when I overheard that girl Beca talking to her friend about me.

"I mean what is that freak doing here in this class?"

"I don't know Beca."

"Well for one thing I highly doubt she can sing."

I stopped listening to them, and then the teacher finally spoke.

"Good afternoon class, today each of you will come up to the front of the class and sing a song of your choice. Now who would like to go first?"

I was afraid to go first so I decided to slouch back. Honestly I don't want to sing in front of the class. Beca then raised her hand.

"Ah...Beca I see you want to go first."

"Actually Mrs. Jamison I was raising my hand because Clary asked me to tell you that she wants to go first."

"Okay well then come on up here Clary and sing for us."

"I...I um..."

"Come on Clary you can do it." Beca said.

I get up and I go up to the front of the class. All of a sudden I was getting a voice in my head.

'You can't do it. You're going to choke.'

I cleared my thoughts and I closed my eyes.

"Well are you going to sing or what?" Beca asked.

I opened up my mouth and I was about to sing when Beca spoke.

"I knew it you can't even sing. So why should you be in choir if you can't even sing?"

Everyone just started laughing, well not everyone, the teacher and a few other students weren't laughing. Next thing you know I grab my stuff and I run out of the room crying. I know I should have just stayed in there, but I just couldn't take the humiliation. I finally stopped crying and it was finally time to go to math. I wait for my brother by the art room and he finally comes out of the room.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Okay something is wrong what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Come on lets get to class."

The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was finally time to go home. EJ and I were waiting for our mom to come pick us up when EJ finally spoke.

"Clarissa tell me what's going on?"

"Not right now."

"Will you please tell me?"

"No now will you just leave me alone." I said getting into the backseat.

"What's going on?" My mom asked.

"Nothing just leave it alone." I said.

We finally get home and I get out of the car and I go inside.

"Clary come on will you tell me what's going on?"

"EJ you don't need to know what happened today, so just lay off." I said storming up to my room.

EJ's POV

"What's going on? Did you do something to your sister?" Dad said as the rest of the family came into the room.

"No I didn't do anything. Something happened at school today and she won't tell me."

"Why do you need to know?" Alice asked.

"I just need to know." I said going up the stairs.

"Clary let me in please."

Clary unlocks the door and I walk into her room and I close the door.

"What happened today at school?"

"Huh well when I went to choir today Beca was there."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah uh oh is right. Anyways the teacher told us we had to sing in front of the class, and what happened was Beca told the teacher that I wanted to go first. So I got up and I tried to sing, but Beca and half of the class just laughed at me. She even called me a freak."

Next thing you know she started to cry.

"Oh Clary I'm so sorry that happened to you. You know whatever happens I am there for you and I will protect you with my life."

"Thanks EJ. I know you will always be there for me."

"Always." I said hugging her.

"Come on lets go downstairs."

We go downstairs where the rest of the family was at.

"Hey is everything alright?" Esme asked.

"Yeah it is now."

"So what happened at school?" Emmett asked.

Clary told the family what had happened at school today and what the girl Beca did.

"She shouldn't do that to you." Rosalie said.

"I know, but you know how I have stage fright."

"I know, but hey just try to ignore them." Peyton said.

"Yeah you're right I'll just ignore them."

"That's the spirit." Tiffany said.

"Come on we have homework to do." I said to my sister.

We go upstairs and we work on our homework. After we finished our homework we went back downstairs. We ate dinner and then we went to bed.

**A/N...Okay so like I said before this was a shorter chapter. I am working on chapter four right now, so that should be up soon. I am going camping this week, and I'm not sure if I will be able to post chapter four, only if there is internet connection to where I am going.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter four will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N...I am sorry to announce that I will not be posting anymore chapters till next week. I will be away on a camping trip with my family and the camp grounds I am going to has no internet connection. I apologize for my inconvenience. I promise you that I will post as soon as I get back home. I was going to type and post chapter four, but never got around to it. I have worked on and finished chapters four and five, and I am about to start writing chapters six, and seven. I will be posting chapters four, five, six, and seven as soon as I get home to make up for lost time. I once again apologize for my inconvenience. Also before I go. I am about to start school. It is my senior year, and finally last year of high school. I am going to very busy with my school work, so I will post chapters as soon as I can. Last year I would work on my stories during class when I was finished with my work, but this year I will have tons of work to do, and tons of projects and homework. I hope all of my readers understand and I will post soon. Love you guys.**

**~Alicefreak101**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N...I am finally posting now that I am back home from my family camping trip. It felt like a long week and it felt like it went by slowly, but when you are doing stuff things go by fast. Now let me just say I missed posting my stories and I missed my readers not being able to read and review my new chaptes. Also since I couldn't post my new chapter, I've already written two chapters so I will be posting two new chapters when I get home. Now take the risk and read my story. Love you guys.**

Chapter Four

Two weeks later

I was dreading about going to school, I didn't want to face Mara and her friends. At least my brother is there for me.

"Clary come on its time to get up!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Is there anyway I could stay home today?"

"Clary come on not this again." EJ said.

"You just need to ignore them." CeCe said.

"I know, but I have a feeling that these girls are going to do something mean."

"Here's a tip. Just ignore them, and if ignoring doesn't work, stand up to them." Travis said.

"Thanks Travis you always know what to say."

"Oh don't forget sis our birthday is tomorrow."

"True."

"Come on let's get to school." EJ said.

We arrived at school and we walked into the school. We then see our friends Allison, Callie, Alex, and Kyle standing by the front doors.

"Hey how was your weekend?" EJ asked.

"It was pretty good. What about yours?" Callie asked.

"The usual. EJ being annoying, but other than that it was good." I said.

"Come on let's get to class." Allison said.

We head straight to class and on the way to class we run into Mara and her bitches Beca and Karan.

"Just ignore them." EJ whispered in my ear.

"Good morning." Mara said.

"What do you want?" EJ asked.

"We're just saying good morning that's all." Beca said.

With that they walked away.

"They're planning something." Alex said.

"Exactly." Kyle said.

Classes go by fast and it was finally time to go to lunch. As usual we sat at our usual table. This table actually belongs, ah I mean did belong to Mara and her bitches. Now its our table.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." Kyle said.

We all look behind us and we see Mara and her bitches come this way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"EJ do you want to come eat with us?" Mara asked.

"Sorry, but no." EJ said.

"Fine, but can you hang out with today after school?"

"Can't I'm busy again today and everyday."

"You're always busy. If you're sister wasn't here, you'd be hanging around with us and not with these losers." Mara said.

"That's enough Mara. If you ever insult my sister and my friends again; I swear you'll regret it." EJ said.

"Whatever."

Finally Mara, Beca, and Karen stalked away.

"So are you going to try out for the talent show?" Alex asked me.

"I don't know." I said looking down.

"Come on sis I've heard you sing before, and you're very talented."

"Yeah in the shower and in my bedroom when I'm alone."

"How about this. Close your eyes and find your happy place." Allison said.

I close my eyes and I search for my happy place.

"I'm thinking of being back in Forks with my friends Kelsie and Hailey. We were at my house with my family; it was summer vacation and we were swimming in our pool. We were having so much fun."

I open up my eyes and smile.

"Now whenever you get nervous, just close your eyes and think of your happy place." Callie said.

"Come on lets get to class." I said.

"That's my sister." EJ said as he hugged me.

EJ's POV

"Good afternoon class. Now before we start I would like to announce the student's name that will be represented in the art contest, and will be moved up to my advanced art class, and that student is EJ Black."

" Congratulations EJ." Kyle and Alex said together.

"Thank you."

"EJ starting tomorrow you will be placed in my advanced art class. Here is a letter to your parents explaing everything."

"Thank you Mrs. Parker."

"You're very welcome EJ."

Clary's POV

As you all may know the talent show is coming up. The sign up sheets are up now and you may sign up anythime you want. If you have a talent and you want to show it, sign up."

"Is this a contest?" Beca asked.

"Yes it is. So if you think you've got what it takes then sign up for it."

I decided to go up to the boared and sign up.

"Are you really going to sign up for the talent show?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you shouldn't because I hear your talent is lame. Is your talent being silent and having stage fright?"

"Just leave me alone." I said as I signed my name on the sign up sheet.

"Whatever." Beca said as she stalked away after she too signed up for the contest.

The bell finally rings and I meet EJ by the art room.

"Hey." I said. to EJ.

"Hey. I have some great news."

"Me too, but you first."

"Okay, so I was chosen to be placed in the advanced art class and I am being put in the art contest."

"Huh, congrats EJ."

"Thanks."

"Okay my turn. So I decided to signup up for the talent show."

"That's amazing Clary!"

"Come on lets get to class."

The rest of the day goes by fast and it was finally time to go home.

"So how was school today?" Mom asked as we got into the car.

"It was good. By the way EJ and I have some good news to tell everybody when we get home."

We arrive home and we call everybody down.

"So today I found out that I was chosen, to be placed in the advanced art class. Oh so I have this letter explaining everything."

"Everything?" Dad asked.

"I'm also being represented in the art contest."

"Congrats EJ." Adam says.

"Thanks."

"Alright my good news. I've decided to sign up for the talent show, but its a contest."

"That's fantastic." Chris said.

"What made you want to sign up?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I was told by my friends to find my happy place, and I did. Anyways I was also tired of Beca saying that I can't sing. So I am going to prove her wrong and beat her in the contest."

"That's great." Alice said.

"So when are auditions?" Bella asked.

"Next Thursday."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"So what happens if you win the talent contest?"

"Well the first place winner will get a trophy and they will get to record there song in a recording studio."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I read the paper about it."

"Okay you've got to win." Emmett said.

"I'll try my best, I don't know if I will win seeing that Beca is an amazing singer."

"Yeah, but you are so much better." EJ said.

"Thanks."

"Okay so tomorrow is a big day for the both of you." Alice said pointing towards my brother and I.

"That's right, you and I are going to sixteen tomorrow." I said to my brother.

"Oh by the way I have a vollyball tournement on Friday."

"That's right."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course we wouldn't miss it." Jasper said.

The rest of the day went by fast and it was finally time to go to bed.

"Happy birthday dear sister."

I open up my eyes to find my brother sitting on my bed.

"Happy birthday to you too dear brother."

"Come on we have to go to school."

"On our birthday?" I complained.

"Yeah sadly."

"I'll be down in a few."

After getting dressed in my favorite dress that I layed our for today; I go downstairs.

"Good morning."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You all ready to go?" Mom asked.

"Yeah come on EJ let's get to school."

"Have a great day." Esme said.

"We will." EJ and I answer together.

We arrive at school and we meet up with our friends.

"Happy birthday." Our friends say together.

"Thanks." We say together.

"I just hope Mara and her bitches don't bother you guys or any of us."

"Yeah I highly doubt that." I said.

"Come on let's get to class." EJ said.

"I'm surprised that Mara and her friends didn't bother us today."

"Yeah." I said as we walkd into the house.

"Hey how was school today?" Rosalie asked.

"Mara and her friends didn't bother us today." EJ said.

"Maybe they decided to leave you alone." Tiffany said.

"Or it's because its our birthday." I said.

"Possibly."

"It's time to open presents." Alice said.

"You and presents Alice." EJ said.

"Well she does love to see people open up presents." Emmett said.

"Okay Clary first."

I open up my first present. My eyes just widened.

"No way you got me my very own laptop?"

"Yup."

"Thank you so much."

After opening up all of my presents, EJ went and he opened up his presents. He too got a laptop and all sorts of new games for his game system.

"Thank you guys so much." We say together.

"Okay we have one more gift for the both of you." Mom said.

"What? Really?" We said together again.

"Close your eyes." Alice said.

"And no peaking." Jasper said.

"Fine." We say together and with that we were lead through the house.

I heard the door open and we stepped into another room.

"Okay you can open up your eyes." Rosalie said.

I open up my eyes and I see two cars.

"No way!" EJ and I say together.

"A silver porsche just like you asked. And a black corvette for EJ." Mom said.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"Yeah thank you so much." EJ says.

"Dont' forget you both have your drivers test tomorrow." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah that's right." EJ said.

It was finally the next day and as usual mom brought us to school. Finally we arrived at school, but as soon as we got out of the car; I spotted Mara and her bitches.

"Bye mom." We say together.

Mom drives away and we start walking towards the building.

"So your mom drives you to school? How pathetic. We have our own car."

"So do we. We don't have our liscense yet seeing that we just turned sixteen yesterday." EJ said.

"Besides we do have better cars than you, unlike your crappy car we've seen you drive." I said.

She just gawked at us and stalked away.

"Nice one sis." EJ said as he high fived me.

"Thanks. You know she's going to get back at me for that right?"

"You don't know that." EJ said.

I just rolled my eyes at him. We walked into the school and we met up with our friends.

"What's Mara's problem this morning?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Clary here just told them off." EJ said.

"What did you say to them?" Allison asked.

"Well Mara came up to us and asked if our mom drives us to school, and she said how pathetic. I told her we do have cars and that they are better than her crappy car."

"Nice." Callie said.

"Come on lets get to class." Kyle said.

The school day was finally over and it was time to go take our drivers test.

"EJ good luck on your test."

"Thanks sis, good luck on your test too."

"Thanks."

We take the written exam and then we go take our drivers test. After getting back to the DMV the person who was with me went to add up my scores.

"Hey how do you think you did?" EJ asked.

"I think I did okay. What about you?"

"Same, I think I did okay."

"Okay, Clarissa Black and EJ Black. We have added up your scores and..."

**A/N...Cliffy. Okay that was chapter four.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter five will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N...Okay here is another chapter for you guys. I know you've guys waited for a long time and I just posted chapter four. So you guys are getting an extra treat. Now. Take the risk and read my story.**

Chapter Five

EJ's POV

"Okay Clarissa Black and EJ Black. We have added up your scores and you have both passed your test. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Yes!" We both exclaim.

"Now if you'll both follow me, you can come take your picture for your liscense."

My sister and I took our picture, and within five minutes we had our drivers liscense.

"Come on lets go home." Clary said.

"So how did the test go?" Carlisle asked.

Everybody came into the room.

"We didn't pass." I said as both EJ and I tried to hide our smiles.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You're a good drivers." Bella said.

Finally we couldn't hide our smiles anymore.

"Kidding! We both passed." Clary said.

"Congrats kiddo." Emmett said. "To the both of you."

"Thanks Em." Clary said.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"Now we can finally drive to school" Clary said.

"Exactly." Was all I could say.

Clary's POV

"So I got a new diary since I ran out of pages."

"That's good." Mom said.

"So I am going to give you a fair warning EJ. Do not read my diary, don't touch it. Don't even breath on it." I warned my brother.

"Fine." EJ said.

I just smiled.

Dear Diary,

So I finally got my liscense today. Now I show off to Mara and her bitches. I know she's mean, but she needs to lay off of my brother and I. Beca needs lay off of me too. I may have stage fright, but that doesn't mean she needs to keep harrassing me. I'm sick and tired of Beca saying that I can't sing. I am tired of just sitting there and doing nothing about it. Its time I take a stand. Mara and her bitches can not and will not ruin my life. Come today I am going to stand up to Mara and her bitches.

"Clary you need to get to school!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Hang on!"

I close my diary and I put it in my safe. I go downstairs and say goodbye to my family and EJ and I get into our cars, and we drive off. We finally arrive at school. As we were pulling up in the student parking lot, I saw Mara and her friends just gawking at me. I stepped out of the car at the same time as EJ did.

"Looks like Mara and her friends are surprised by our cars." EJ said.

I just smiled.

"Nice cars." Callie said.

"Thanks." We say at the same time.

"Well I have to say your cars are so much better than theirs." Alex said.

"I know right."

"Let's get to class." EJ said.

"Hey Clary what's up?" Beca asked me.

"I know the sky." I say sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so cool and all, but you're not. You may have a better car than Mara does, but you can never fit in. I still don't even know why you still signed up for the contest."

AFter that she walked away, but she didn't get that far.

"You know what Beca. I don't care what you say. I am sick and tired of you harrassing me. Stop saying that I can't sing. If I couldn't sing I wouldn't be in choir or I wouldn't have signed up for the talent show. You and Mara, and Karen need to back off. Oh and stay away from my brother and my friends. Got it?"

"Whatever." With that she stalked away.

It was the end of the school day and EJ and I walked out to our cars. I was not too far from my car when I looked up to see that my car windows were broken and my tires were slashed. Not only that there were words spray painted on the sides of my car. They said slut, bitch, and whore. However EJ's car was fine.

"Who did this?" EJ asked.

"Who do you think did this?"

"Mara, Beca, and Karen?"

"Yup."

"I'll call mom and let her know..."

"No let me deal with this on my own."

I see Mara and her bitches across the lot.

"I'll be right back."

"I'm still calling mom!" EJ shouted back.

"Mara!"

"Oh hello Clary."

"Why did you vandalize my car!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you and the bitches did that to my car." I said now pointing to my now destroyed car.

"What did you call my friends?"

"I called them bitches and you're the queen bitch."

There were people outside now watching. Finally I saw some familiar people over by my car. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were by my car examining it.

"You are so dead. You better watch your back." With that she got into her car and drove away.

"How did this happen?" Emmett asked.

"Mara and her bitches Beca and Keren vandalized my car."

I hadn't realized that Beca and Karen were standing behind me.

"What did you just call us?"

"I called you bitches. I am sick and tired of you messing with me. Did you know that vandalism is a crime?"

"We didn't do that to you car." Karen said.

"Don't play dumb with me. Mara already tried to pull that crap on me. Stay away from and my brother, and my friends."

"You've just made a huge mistake calling us bitches." Karent said.

"I didn't make a mistake. You just need to stay away from me. Don't come near me and don't even talk to me."

"Beca, Karen you need to leave." EJ said.

"Whatever. You still don't have proof that we did that to your car." Karen said.

With that both Beca and Karen left.

"Come on let's go home. You can ride in my car." EJ said.

"Thanks."

My car was gone which meant that it was on its way to the shop. I got into EJ's car and we went home.

"Hey were home." EJ said.

"We heard what happened." Tiffany said.

"They say that they didn't vandalize my car, but they can't fool me. I actually stood up to them. They said that I better watch my back."

"Well at least you stood up." Esme said.

"Yeah, but now they are going to make my life a living hell."

"Oh sweetheart." Mom said as she came up to hug me. "I'm so sorry."

"Look I just want to be left alone right now." I said as I went up to my room.

EJ's POV

"Was this a mistake moving here?" Mom asked.

"Of course it wasn't a mistake. She's just having a rough time." Dad said.

"Why can't they just learn to leave my sister alone?"

"How did this happen anyways?" Carlisle asked.

"Well..." I start to explain what happened on the first day of school at lunch, and they already knew about what happened in choir up to now.

"We didn't know this has been happening." Dad said.

"Why didn't she come to us?" Mom asked.

"She wanted to handle it on her own." I said.

"Maybe we should go up to the school..."

"No, no one is going up to the school." Clary said coming down the stairs. "I want to handle this on my own. This is not your fight." Clary said now standing next to me.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. I'm sick and tired of those girls messing with my friends, and my brother and I." Clary said.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know yet, but if they come near me again. Well they better watch out."

"If you're thinking about violence, then you're wrong. Violence doesn't solve problems." Emmett said.

"I know."

Clary's POV

After talking to my family I went up to my room, and I wrote in my diary.

Dear Diary,

I am sick and tired of those girls. They say that they didn't vandalize my car, when they did. Why can't they just leave me alone? I tried to stand up to them, and now they are going to make my life a living hell. I call them biteches and now I am there main target. I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow.

"Clary its time to get up, so we can go to school." EJ said shaking me awake.

"I don't want to go to school today." I said in my pillow.

"I won't let those girls mess with you. I promise." EJ said.

"I don't care. I still don't want to go." I said looking at my brother.

"Come on please."

"No." I just groaned as I pulled the covers over my head.

EJ's POV

"Clary doesn't want to go to school."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"She's afraid that the girls are going to mess with her."

"Let me see if I can get her to go to school." Jasper said.

"Jaz, I don't think she's going to appreatiate you using your gift on her." Alice said.

"Who says I'm going to use my gift on her?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper you are not going to use your gift on me." Clary said coming down the stairs still in her night clothes.

"Clary you need to get dressed for school." Mom said.

"Can't I just stay home today?" Clary asked.

"No you can't. You just need to ignore those girls." Mom said.

"Mom I can't and I won't."

"You're going and that's the end of it." Mom said.

Clary just frowned and went upstairs to get dressed. Five minutes later she was dressed and ready to go.

"Come on sis lets go to school, we don't want to be late." I said to my sister.

"Bye." Mom said.

Clary's POV

We arrived at school and as sson as we get out of the car we see Mara, Beca, and Karen walking towards us.

"Can we talk to your sister in private?" Mara asked my brother.

"No you can't. I'm giving you a fair waring now; stay away from my sister and don't mess with her. If I hear that you were messing with her, then you will have to deal with me." EJ said to the girls.

With that we walk past the girls and we go into the school.

"Thanks EJ."

"You're welcome sis. Now come on lets get to class."

We go to class and as usual classes go by fast. Next thing you know it was time to go to lunch. We meet up with our friends, and we head to the lunch room.

"Hey I'll be right back." I said as the others sat down.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Restroom."

"Oh okay." EJ said.

I was on my way to the restroom when I ran into Mara, Beca, and Karen.

"Well what do we have here?" Mara spoke.

"It looks like her brother is no where near." Karen spoke.

"That's funny where is your brother little Clary?" Beca asked.

"Get away from me." I said as they circled around me.

"We told you that you are going to regret what you said." Mara said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

They just smiled and then they started laughing. Suddenly they pushed me to the ground. I got up and Mara punched me.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled.

**A/N...Cliffy. Sorry had to leave off with another cliffhanger. What do you think is going to happen? Leave an answer in the review box.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter six will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N...Okay so I lied in my last authors note. I said I was going to post four chapters, well the truth is I hadn't written chapters 6 & 7. While I was on my camping trip I wrote chapters 6 & 7, and now I am typing my story. Sorry for the delay. Take the risk and read my story.**

Chapter Six

EJ's POV

Clary has been gone longer than she usually is.

"FIGHT!" We heard someone shout.

"Clary!" I shouted.

Alex, Callie, Kyle, Allison, and I run to the area where the fight was going on at. We breath through the crowd of the people and we see Mara, Beca, Karen, and Clary. Clary was all beaten and bloodied. Finally security guards came and broke up the fight.

"What's going on?" Principle Marino asked.

I had just noticed that the girls were too bleeding, but from the nose. Clary however looked badly beaten.

"Well Principle Marino, us three girls were just walking to lunch; talking when Clary came up to us and just punched me." Mara said.

"Miss Black is this true?"

"No it's not." Clary said.

"She's lying Principle Marino." Beca said.

"You know what, you four girls in my office after you get cleaned up."

I went with Clary to the nurses, and she get's cleaned up and we get her an ice pack. Then I take her to the office.

"Ah Clary take a seat. EJ you may leave now."

"Actually Principle Marino may I stay here?"

"I guess."

"Thank you."

"Now I want to know, who started the fight?"

"It was Clary." Karen answered.

"Now I highly doubt that seeing Miss Black here is a straight A student, and is in the National Honour Society. You three girls are suspended for the rest of the week and until next Tuesday. I've already called your parents. You girls are excused to go wait outside my office. Clary please stay."

I get up and I go sit next to my sister.

"Clarissa I'm sorry this happened. Let me ask you, how long have these girls been messing with you?"

"Since the first week of school."

"Well I hope that they will learn their lesson. If you want you can go home for the rest of the day Clary."

"May I take her home and just stay there?"

"I don't see why not. I will just make sure you are excused from your classes and it will not count against either of you."

"Thank you." Clary and I say together.

We leave the office and we head towards the student parking lot. We got into the car and we head home.

Clary's POV

After leaving the school, EJ and I went home.

"Does it hurt?" EJ asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"Your nose, does it hurt?"

"Just a little." I said touching my nose a little.

We finally get home and as were pulling up the driveway EJ and I notice Rosalie and Emmett on the porch. We get out of the car and we walk up to the porch.

"What are you guys..." Rosalie trailed off as she saw my bruised face.

"Oh my gosh Clary what happened? Who did this to you?" Emmett asked.

"I got into a fight." I said as I headed inside.

"Hey schools not..." Mom trailed off. "Clary what happened?" Mom asked as she dropped what she was holding and came over to me.

"She got into a fight." EJ said.

"Who started the fight?" Edward asked.

"Mara, Beca, and Karen." I said.

Edward came up to me and examined me.

"You're definately going to have a black eye, and you might have a broken nose. I'm not sure, let's wait till Carlisle get's home from work." Edward said.

"Oh dear what happened?" Esme asked as she came into the room.

"I was in a fight today at school."

"Carlisle should be home any minute." Esme said.

As if on que Carlisle pulled up in the driveway.

"Hey honey how was work?" Esme asked.

"The same as usual."

Carlisle walks into full view and see's mom, EJ, and I. He noticed that my right eye was already swelling, and he also noticed my nose was swelling still.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he came to examine me.

"I got into a fight with those girls who keep messing with me. Edward said that I'll have a black eye, and that I might have a broken nose."

"Well it appears to be broken." Carlisle said as touched my nose carefully.

"Well the good news is that girls were suspended till next Tuesday.

"Well that's good." Rosalie said.

"I never got to ask, but how long till my car will be fixed?"

"At least a week, possibly two." Alice said.

I just groaned.

"Your nose shoule heal fairly quickly." Carlisle said as he placed a bandage on my nose

I just smiled.

"On the brightside, auditions for the show is next Thursday."

"True." EJ said.

"I will finally dominate the show and kick Beca's butt in the contest."

"Beca signed up?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, she thinks she's going win, well she can thing again." I said.

"Don't go overboard." Emmett said.

"You're so imaginative." Jasper said.

"I know." I said.

Today was the day of auditions, and I had already gone, so now we were all waiting to see who made it. The list was finally put up, and many acts were chosen. Then I saw that Beca made it, and so did I.

"Well it looks like you made it. Good luck." I said to Beca trying to be nice.

"I'm used to it. Anyways good luck to you to. You'll need it."

With that Beca stalked away. I got into my car which was finally fixed. I drive home, and wehn I got home I saw Alice standing on the porch smiling. She must have seen me make the show.

"Hi Alice." I said stepping out of my car.

"Congrats."

"Thanks. Do the others know?" I asked.

"No not yet, but they are about to. Only Jasper and of course Edward and I know. Stupid mind reader."

"I know what you mean." I said smiling.

"Hey how did the auditions go?" Mom asked me.

"They were okay." I said to my family.

"So sis when do you find out?" EJ asked me.

"We already did."

"And so did you make it?" CeCe asked.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?"

"Congrats kiddo." Emmett said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"So after I told Beca good luck, she said I'm used to it. Not only that, but she also said to me good luck and that I'll need it."

"Maybe she had a change of heart." Rosalie said.

"No she was just saying that to mess with me."

"What day is the show?" Jasper asked.

"It's in a month from today."

"So the first week in November?"

"Yup and its on a Friday night at seven."

"Wait seven at night?" Emmett asked.

"No seven in the morning. Yes seven at night." I said sarcastically.

"You are so much like your mother." Esme said.

"I've been told that before." I said smiling.

"Well I hope you win." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, me too. Well I have tons of homework to do and its all due tomorrow, so I'm going to go up to my room and finish up my homework, eat dinner, shower, and go to bed."

I go up to my room, do my homework. After I finished my homework I went down to eat, and then I took a shower and went to bed.

**A/N...Again I apologize for the late update. I really hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter seven will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N...Okay I just posted chapter 6. I am finally typing up chapter 7 as I type this a/n...not really cause I'm typing the a/n. I am also still working on chapter 8. I am half way through the chapter. I have a little bit of writers block, and I hate it when I have writers block. Not only that, but I also started my senior year of high school, so it could be a while before I post the next chapter, but that will be like chapter nine. Hopefully. Now take the risk and read my story. Love you guys.**

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH TOWARDS THE END OF CHAPTER.**

Chapter Seven

Clary's POV

Finally today was Friday and that meant early release today.

"Clary time to get up!" EJ yelled up the stairs.

"I am up!" I said opening up my door and yelled back downstairs.

"Just making sure!" EJ ylled up the stairs again.

I get dressed and I went downstairs.

"Can you two not yell back and forth?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry but, we're just really excited."

"Oh why is that?" Carlisle asked slightly laughing.

"Today is a half day." I said.

"Also today is the day I go up and ask this girl I like out." EJ said.

"You like a girl?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Come on sis let's get to school; we don't want to be late." EJ said.

We drive to school, and we meet up with our friends.

"Hey we heard you made the show." Alex said.

"Yes you heard correctly."

"Congrats girl." Allison said as she hugged me.

"Well wish me luck. I'm going to go ask this girl out today." EJ said.

"Oh who is she?" Callie asked.

"Her name is Kylie summers." EJ said

"Aw!" Callie and Allison said together.

"Come on let's get to class." I said.

EJ's POV

It was time to go to art, and it was now or never to ask the girl I like out.

"Um hi Kylie." I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey EJ what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"

"Sorry EJ, but I'm in love with someone else right now, but thanks for asking."

"Uh yeah, no problem." I said as I went to go sit back down.

Clary's POV

"Hey so how did it go, did she say yes?" I asked my brother as we walked to our next class.

"She said she likes another guy."

"Oh I'm sorry EJ."

"It's okay."

The rest of the morning went by fast and it was finally time to go home.

"Hey how was school today?" Mom asked as we walked in.

"It was fine." I said.

"So did you ask the girl out you liked?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, but she said she likes another guy."

"Oh I'm sorry EJ." Alice said.

"It's okay."

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Peyton asked.

"Well I'm going over to a friends house tomorrow, and I'm spending the night." I said.

"That sounds like fun. What about you EJ?"

"I'm gonna hang with guys from the football team tomorrow night."

"So what are you going to do?" CeCe asked me

"I think I'll go play my piano."

"That's sounds like fun." Edward said.

"It is." I said smiling and then going up to my room.

I go up to my room and I start playing my piano. I was playing a soft ballad that I had made for my friends little baby sister Winter.

"That sounds lovely."

I stopped playing my piano and I turned around to see Alice staning in my doorway.

"Thanks. I was actually about to record it onto a CD, so I can send it to Kelsie and Hailey, so they can play it for their little baby sister."

"Aw that's sweet." Alice said.

"Yeah. Can you tell the others taht I need quiet, and to not disturb me, so I can record?" I asked my aunt.

"Sure."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem."

With that Alice left, and I turned my rocorder on and I started playing.

Slumber now my darling one  
Rest for now the day is done  
Mother sings a lullaby  
Hush my darling, do not cry

May your sleep be as sweet as the wind on the waves  
Blowing gently toward far happier days  
May each breath be a promise to help you believe  
We're off to the land of our dreams  
We're off to the land of our dreams

Sail away, sail away to the arms of America  
Sail away, sail away to the land of the free  
Sail away, sail away to a home for my children  
Calling to you, calling to me  
Calling to you and to me

Papa waits on a distant shore  
Soon we'll be with him once more  
Moonlight shines on oceans deep  
As the ship softly rocks you to sleep

May your sleep be as sweet as the wind on the waves  
Blowing gently toward far happier days  
May each breath be a promise to help you believe  
We're off to the land of our dreams  
We're off to the land of our dreams

Sail away, sail away to the arms of America  
Sail away, sail away to the land of the free  
Sail away, sail away to a home for my children  
Calling to you, calling to me  
Calling to you and to me

Sail away, sail away to the arms of America  
Sail away, sail away to the land of the free  
Sail away, sail away to a home for my children  
Calling to you, calling to me  
Calling to you and to me

Slumber now, my darling one  
We're off to the land of our dreams

After I finished playing and singing the lulluby; I went downstairs.

"That sounded lovely." Esme said.

"You could hear me? Don't answer that was a stupid question."

"Did you write that song?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I wrote it for my friends baby sister Winter."

"Aw that's so sweet." Rosalie said.

"I'm going to go to the post office and mail the CD to them."

"Okay. Oh hey do you and EJ want pizza tonight?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes!" I heard EJ shout from upstairs.

"Let me guess, EJ asked if we could have pizza?"

"Yup." Dad said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." I said.

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I go spend the night at my friends Allison's house. Tonight its just Allison, Callie and I, and of course Allison's parents. I can't wait to watch movie and do all sorts of other things.

I stop writing in my diary and I grab my stuff, and I go downstairs.

"Alright I'm going I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Be home by noon." Dad said.

"Aw, but Allison, Callie, and I are going to the mall."

"Alright be back by five."

"I will dad. Bye."

I left and I headed to my friends house.

EJ's POV

"Alright I'm leaving. I'll be back tonight."

"Alright, oh and EJ don't do anything stupid." Mom said.

"Don't worry mom, we're just going to act like animals and get kicked out of places and then get arrested."

"EJ." Dad warned.

"I'm joking, we're just going to go play football over at the school."

"Have fun." Dad said.

"I will."

"Where does he get the sarcasim from?" Dad asked.

"I get it from you and mom." I said and then I left and headed to school.

"Hey what's up EJ it's about time you got here." Marcus said.

"Sorry it took me so long. Now let's play some football."

We started playing football and so far our team was winning.

"Darren stop messing around!" Alan called out.

"Shut up Alan!" Darren shouted.

"Hey can we play basketball now?" Darius asked.

"Sure. I brought my basketball." Carlos said.

"Let's start playing then." Caleb said.

We play basketball for a while, and then we decided that it was time to go home.

"Alright well I'm gonna get home. It's getting kind of late." I said.

"Oh come on let's go grab something to eat and then you can go home." Carlos said.

"Oh alright." I said.

We all get into our cars and we head to a fast food place. I was driving when all of a sudden I heard a horn, and then the next thing you know a huge eighteen weeler hits my car.

**A/N...Okay so what did you think. I'm so sorry that I had to kill EJ, but I had to. I feel terrible, but it's my story and I do really hope you liked it.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter eight will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	9. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note: Now I know that I promised that I would post chapter eight right after I posted chapter seven, but I was still in the process of writing it, and I did finish chapter eight and chapter nine. There is only nine chapters in this story. I however am sad to tell you I don't know when I will post the last two chapters. Right now school has been hectic and its my senior year. I have two projects in English, well an Essey which is worth a test grade or a project grade, not sure, and I have to make a visual. For all those seniors in high school or who were former seniors in high school, you may know what I am talking about if you've read The Canterberry Tales, depends on what school you went to or go to. I promise as soon as I can get a chance I will post my last two chapters. I don't know when that will be, but it will be soon. I may end up having to post my last two chapter when I am on Thanksgiving break. So I hope you all understand. Love you guys.**


End file.
